The Extraordinary Tales of Scout and Dill
by Princess In Love
Summary: The happily ever after has a long way to go.What happened to Scout and Dill?How did their lives end up?From the beginning to the end,from Dill's POV. My first To Kill A Mockingbird fanfic.Please review...
1. Prolouge

Charles Baker Harris sat down gingerly on the couch. For an old man of 76, he was pretty strong and healthy, although his arthritis caused him some problems at times.

It was Christmas and everyone had gathered at his son Arthur's home in New York. Marianna and her husband Bill had flown in from California along with their ten year old son, Jeff. His youngest daughter Marilyn had come from DC with her husband Daniel and their 7 year old twins, Jake and Alison. They were playing with Arthur's twelve year old son, Jack.

Claire, Arthur's wife brought Charles a cup of coffee, which he accepted with a smile.

Suddenly all the children gathered around him.

"Grandpa, tell us a story," Alison said

"Yeah Grandpa, it's been too long since you told us a story" said Jack.

"Jack," called Claire," Don't trouble Grandpa. Let him rest"

"Oh, it's no trouble honey. Come here what do you want to hear?"

"A story, Grandpa!"Said Alison brightly

Charles laughed,

"Alright kids, today, I am going to tell you a very special story. Do you want to ask you parents to join you? Maybe they can hear too?"

"Why? They are grown ups, they don't have to hear a story" said Jack

"Well, sweetheart, it is a story I never told you dad and your , no one knows about not anyone who is alive"

"Really?"said Marianna, coming near her father"But as far as I can remember dad, you have told us all your stories"

"Not this one. So if you want to hear it, gather around"

"Alright why not?"Said Art "If it's a story we haven't heard yet, then I want to hear it"

"Me too," Marilyn backed her brother

"So Grandpa, what is the story about?"Asked Jack

"Well, it is about a boy and a girl"

"That sounds-boring" said Marianna, taking her husband's hand

"Well, that will be only till I tell you about this girl. Do you want to hear it or not?"Charles said in mock anger

"Sorry,"

"Grandpa, if no one alive, knows about it, then who knew," asked Jack

"Well, you'll know that when you hear the whole story"

"Okay, what is it called?"

"Okay kids, the story is called The Extraordinary Tales of Scout and Dill"


	2. How it all began

It all began in the year 1932.

Dill was a boy of seven and half, living in Meridian, mother was a famous singer, who travelled around the country. It was summertime and as Dill's school had closed, she wanted to take him with her, but he refused to go, reminding her that she had promised him he could go to his mother's sister's place in Maycomb, Alabama.

Miss. Rachel Haverford was his mother's oldest sister. She lived in a house alone and had requested her nephew's presence for the summer vacation.

So,a day after his school closed, Dill was riding the train to aunt picked him up at the station and on the journey home, told him all about the town and its people.

"Well, there ain't many kids where I live. Just Jem and Scout Finch. So you will at least have them to play with you."

And my, was she right. All around us, there was no kid in sight. It was like this anti-child zone. But during the day, I did learn that Jem and Scout were the kids of Atticus Finch, who was a known lawyer and the county's representative at the state legislature. He learned that their mother died and had a colored cook with them. In those days, there was this huge discrimination between black and white people. It was after a lot of fighting, the black people got their rights,

Anyway, the next day, he got the chance to meet Jem and Scout. He was sitting in his aunt's yard when he saw two kids staring at him, the boy older than the girl. But when he saw the girl, the first thing Dill's seven year old eyes saw was that she had long hair and she wore ,both of them didn't match not to him.

In those days, even little girls wore dresses and they braided their pretty long hairs. All of them looked like little ladies. But this girl was different from any other girl he had ever seen. And it was love at first sight for him.

Jem was authorities and clearly had the voice. His sister just seemed to follow him.

But Scout was not what she appeared to be in their first meeting. She was bigger than Dill and she beat him up every now and then.

I am not kidding kids. It just happened to him. But he had to appear cool, so he told them about all the movies he had seen.

All of them became best friends over the days. Although he found things in common with Jem, he found himself attracted to Scout. And he knew she felt it too. Don't ask me how knew that. He just did. Maybe it was puppy love, but at that time, Dill thought he was in love!

They spend their time doing a whole lot of crazy things. They acted out various plays and all three of them had their part even when they were finding ways to bring Boo Radley, the main source of gossip for Maycomb, out of his house, where he had been shut for the past 20 years. Scout was terrified of the Radley Place, but she was too proud to admit it.

As I told you, he was in Maycomb only for the summer, so he had to go back by September.

But when Dill went back to Meridian, he swore that he was going to return the next


	3. The Proposal

**Second chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it.**

In the year 1937, when Dill visited Maycomb, everything was still the and Scout had grown about an inch. But that was it.

But this time around, Dill spend most of his time with Jem, building their tree house and playing. But the feeling he had for Scout (what he thought was love) was still in his mind. He could feel that Scout felt the same way about him.

It was the year that Maycomb County had their biggest court case for some years. A one handed black laborer, Tom Robinson, was accused of raping a white girl, Mayella Ewell.

These Ewells were the lowest people of whites in lived near the town dump and the town never even gave them a second glance.

No one believed that Tom raped Mayella, but no one believed Tom either. Didn't _want_ to believe him.

Kids, in those days, it was certainly not like it is now. Our country was a democracy, not for everyone. In those days, Negros were not treated , they even had separate church and housing facilities from the rest of us. The whites people, that is. So you can see why Tom's case was a rare one.

Scout's dad, Atticus Finch was the best lawyer in the whole county, so naturally, the case came to him.

The whole town was against him fighting the case. Except all the colored people, of course. And some white people.

So, it was basically a very difficult summer for Scout and Jem.

When Dill came to stay with them, it was the time they found some relief.

They spend almost all of their time , even Dill's Aunt began to wonder whether he was staying with her or the Finches.

One day, when Dill walked over to the Finches' house, he saw Scout sitting on the porch. She seemed deep in thought. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey Scout. What are you thinking about?"

"Boo. I mean, it's been too long since he came out of that house, ain't it? What about his childhood? Did he have any childhood sweetheart? Doesn't she ever come to visit him? Does she have a family? I can't help but wonder"

Dill stared into her eyes. He was only vaguely listening to , he said

"Will you marry me?"

He saw the shock and wonder in her eyes. He knew what he had , maybe, that was stupid. You know, at that time, he didn't think so.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to marry you"

"Dill, I'm 7, you are 9"

"I know. And I'm not asking you to marry me immediately. You know, after we grow up and finish school and getting a job"

"We'll be too old to remember this"

"Do you love me Scout?"He said

She stared into his eyes. Then she sighed

"Yessum"

"Well, you are the only girl I have ever loved" (Okay, I know that sounds a little stupid, considering the fact that he was just 9 years old)

"So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Scout looked at him. Then said

"Okay"

He stared at her. He never thought she'd agree.

Then she grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. It seemed as if Scout was too stunned to react, but after a moment, she kissed him back

They only broke away when they heard someone clearing their throat

That was when they saw Jem standing there, his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?"He asked, eyes narrowed

Dill surely thought that Jem was going to punch him, but Scout got up

"Oh, you don't try to be such a big man.I saw you kiss Trisha Hayes during Christmas"

Jem looked at his sister

"But that was , I'm older than you"

"Grow up, Jem"

And then she walked away

Kids, Scout never failed to amaze Dill, every time he saw her. And that time kids, was just the beginning

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
